A Finn and Rachel Story
by welovelea1
Summary: Just a finchel drabble/fic post 3x15. Only used last quotes from 3x15 but rest is all mine. Finn and Rachel work out whats going to happen after graduation :) Better than summary. Please read im new. First Fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first attempt of writing. I love Glee and the characters so i thought i'd start there. The first couple quotes are from end of 3x15 but rest is completely different... Please read and let me know what you think if i should carry on?... Thank you, x**_

"I NEED to get into that school Finn!" and I NEED you to come with me! I can't do this without you." I exclaimed. I know I sounded crazy and insane but I was scared. Scared of my future, our future. I was scared where it would take us. I love him and now he had said that I needed 'to think if I was in love with him who I wanted him to be or if I was in love with Finn, real Finn. As he left I collapsed to the floor outside my locker and my heart sank. It was only last week when we were about to get married and now he was questioning my love for him. Where had this come from? I was just sat there on the floor pressed up against the lockers at the side of the halls goodness knows how long for until I broke into tears. As I did Kurt spotted me from down the hall and rushed over. He picked me up off the floor and walked me to his car. We just sat in silence sort of. He kept asking me why I was upset which I couldn't answer as a mixture of feelings flying around my head. He just kept saying my name until I looked up to him with big puffy panda eyes.

"Rach… tell me what's wrong. Is it Finn?" he questioned. I just looked at him and gave a slight nod before finally replying to him.

"Yeah… all I wanted is Finn and I to go to New York at the end of the year, with you of course and he said he was going to ever since he proposed to me and now because of Puck wanting him to take the pool cleaning job with him in LA. We had a row… he questioned how much I loved him and if I loved him for him, purely in love and not who I wanted him to be. Kurt what should I do I love him." Kurt looked at me shocked and as confused as I was. He pulled me into a hug before telling me everything was going to be ok, that he would talk to him brother to brother and find out how he was feeling.

After Kurt dropped me off at home I went upstairs and just lay on my bed thinking about Finn and what Kurt would say to him when he got home, as I lay there I wanted to feel his arms around me like on valentine's day but now thoughts of what Kurt would be telling him; would Kurt been talking to him as I was thinking these thoughts? I got changed into trackie bottoms, a white tank top and went down stairs to make a coffee whilst I scrapped my hair into a high ponytail. I felt my phone buzz in my trouser pocket. I pulled my phone out of my pocket like if it was a magnet and glanced to see who it was from hoping it was Finn. It was my dads ringing to ask what I fancied for my dinner as they were going shopping. I sat on the couch and constantly my head was throwing in all these thoughts of Finn and me, from the first time we met to my feelings for him when he was with Quinn and I couldn't do nothing to stop them being together to wonderful times of Finn and I together as a couple, our first kiss, and from when we told each other our true feelings to our kiss at nationals last May.

It was now quarter past six and I hadn't heard anything from Finn. My dads were back in from work and shopping and noticed that I wasn't myself. Dad came over and sat down beside me with a drink of water in my glass from Shelby to make sure I was ok. I just squose him in a hug and burst out crying over his shoulder, Finn and I had fallen out before but not over something like this and I thought we had matured, we were engaged. I explained everything to them both. They reassured me that everything would turn out for the best we just needed time to think out our future and how this was going to work after we graduated.

I went to bed early that night to clear my head and just when I was about to drift off I got a text – Finn: I need you Rach. I know you love me and you know I love you too? Xx I could feel my face light up as soon as I was about to reply I heard my bedroom door creak slightly open letting light come into the corner of the room. It was Finn. My dads had let him in. "Rach… You asleep?" he whispered as he entered my room. I turned over to face him sitting up in bed. I raced over to him and threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. I really didn't know what to say to him but I was just so happy he was there. "Finn…" I paused while I backed out of our hug "I will never give up on us." I told. I just looked straight up into his eyes as he replied "Me neither, I'm sorry. I just I…I am scared of my future, our future you have everything planned for you Rach and I've not."

From that I replied "I'd love to help you with that. I'm not going to leave you to work this out on your own. We'll do it together. You've got such a big future ahead of you Finn I see it you just need to believe in yourself…. I do!" He sat down onto the bed besides me and placed a small kiss on my forehead and smiled.

"You always know what to say but if we are both still serious about getting married and starting our new life together after graduation than we both need to agree and I know we both won't agree 100% of the time but I really do want to be with you Rach!" he poured out and I followed:

"I know we will. Of course I still want to share my life with you, get married in the future you know how much I want that so much. I can't imagine my life without you Finn and I don't want to. I'm always happy when I'm around you and thinking about you." I gave him a widening smile as he did the same and he pressed his lips against mine into a kiss; automatically my arm flew around his neck as he held me close deepening the kiss. When the kiss came to an end I couldn't stop myself from smiling as he rested his forehead against mine. I lay back down in bed and he lay next to me wrapping his arms around me holding me close. I loved the way we just fit together and when he strokes one of my arms up and down while are fingers interlocked with the other hand. My dads then came into my room to check to see if everything was ok "I see you two have made up then…" my dad said looking at the way we were together which I replied " I couldn't be any happier." And I turned to look at Finn who was still holding my hand under the covers, stroking the top of my hand with his thumb. "I see that" daddy said while nudging my dad.

"I best get going my mom will be wondering if everything's ok" Finn said as he looked from my dads stood in the door way to me. I gave him my sad face and pouted at him not wanting him to leave. My dads gave him a wink and left my room.

"I don't want you to go can't we just snuggle a little longer?" I questioned pulling his hand as he tried getting up. "I wish I could babe but I have that Spanish essay due in tomorrow for Mr Schu and he's already given me an extension on it." Finn hesitated as I pulled him back giving him a passionate kiss before he left. "I'll see you in the morning" he said. I got up and walked him down stairs still hand in hand. I walked him to the door when my dads called from the couch "It was nice to see you Finn say hi to Carole and Burt for us.", "I will do thank you for having me Mr Berry's." Finn replied as we stood facing each other clasping onto both of each other's hands. "I'll miss you" I said as I stood on my tiptoes to kiss him once more. "I'll miss you too." Finn said and lent down to give me a quick peck of a kiss (on edge) as my dads were still watching us. He left. I stood with my back towards the door after I locked it, walking over to my dads who were smiling and laughing at me as I was gleaming like a little girl on Christmas day. I sat down beside them on the arm of the chair with a smile plastered across my face.

"You're really happy when your with him aren't you darling" My dad stated as they stared at me. "Yeah so so much" I answered saying goodnight as I walked off upstairs to bed.

I arrived at Finns; I wasn't even half way up the driveway when I got met by him planting a kiss on my lips. "Hi" I mumbled through the kiss. "Hi. I was waiting for you" he smiled and grabbed my hand and walked me inside the house so he could get his bag for school. He sat me down on the couch as he grabbed his bag and then came back. "I really have missed you" Finn said to me as I stood up and looked up to him. "I have missed you too but where has this come from?" I answered puzzled with that he pulled me close to him with his hands interlocked around my waist. "Last night I had this dream that you broke up with me. I was lost without you." Finn laughed worriedly. I reassured him that that would never happen and that I will always be with him for the rest of my life whether he liked it or not." From that we kissed for a number of minutes until Kurt came in the room followed by Carole "Ok, Ok guys we get it your all loved up its wonderful but come on its quarter past eight in the morning." Kurt told us. Whereas Carole smiled at her sons happiness "Morning Rach… you know all Finn was talking about last night was you after he came back." Carole poured out as Finn's face turned as red as a tomato. Finn looked down to me and then to the floor in embarrassment after what his mother was telling me, which I found so sweet by the way. "Awwww" I couldn't help but say while I reached out to grab Finn's hand which was resting on his leg. Carole then couldn't keep from talking about how Finn felt last night from the worrying to his true feelings. Finn interrupted "Mom… Mom! Rach doesn't need to know about that… please." I laughed and told him that he is so cute when he's worried and he pulled me to the side of him. I kept looking at Carole who just kept smiling at the two of us and Finn informed me that we had to leave as we'd be late for first period if we didn't leave now.

As we got to school we parted our separate ways as Finn went to give Mr Schuester the essay whereas I met up with Quinn who started talking to me about her Yale plans at my locker. As I listened to Quinn's hopeful plans all I could think about is how it was my fault she was in that state even though she still denies it .listening to her I couldn't believe how close Quinn and I have become after sophomore year when Finn joined glee club. She hated me and I wasn't exactly her number one fan either but this shows how mature we both are now and how you can put any differences aside. I gave Quinn a hug we parted as we went to our classes.

At glee club rehearsal I sat besides Kurt and Santana but I couldn't wait to see Finn I mean I hadn't seen him all day. He strolled in scanning the room to see how many of us had arrived, he spotted me and pulled a chair over to the right side of where he knew I was sitting as my bag was plonked under the chair. I was stood next to the piano talking to Tina when Finn came over to us and said "hi" pulling me close to him. Mike called Tina over to him and Finn turned me round stroking my arm as I listened to him which I can't quite remember what he was talking about because I was too focused in his eyes. All I could remember him saying is "I love you, you know that? Hang back here after glee club with me." I loved it when he would surprise me as I got all confused with why he wanted us to stay back after glee club.

Glee came to an end as Mr Schuester packed up the music and left to go home just leaving myself and Finn in the choir room. He explained his dreams which he was scared to explain to me and to himself. Finn wanted to become an actor. "I want to go to New York, like tony, like you." I jumped into his arms and kissed him softly. I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with Finn in New York. My dreams were finally coming true.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn and I walked with Kurt back to their house, I was hoping Carole wouldn't mind me stopping by. "Rachel, sweetie!" met me as we walked inside followed by being pulled into an embrace by Carole. "Hi Carole" I answered her as I looked over her shoulder I could see Finn smiling at me. I could see how my relationship with his mom made him really happy. "Rach you have got to stay for dinner tonight I am not taking no for an answer." She said with a smile. I thanked Carole and texted my dads telling them about staying at Finns for dinner which they approved as we basically feel like Carole is like my mother figure. I offered to help her prepare for dinner which Finn shook his head to and I smiled to him as a reply. Carole declined and Finn pulled my arm towards the stairs "Mom we are just going to work on our song this week for glee club." She laughed "ok" as we went upstairs to Finns room. As we reached his room he wrapped his arms around my waist and stared deep into my eyes which gave me chills and I got up onto my tipetoes and planted a soft kiss on his lips. I sat down on the side of his bed and tapped a little spot for him to come and join me. I started brainstorming ideas to Finn about what duet or other numbers that we could work on for glee but every time I mentioned one he clearly wasn't bothered in what songs we should sing and tried to kiss me each time, and as hard as it was I just giggled and tilted my head so he couldn't until we got this done. As we finished brainstorming and Finn inched over to me a little more tilting my head with his thumb and index finger Blaine burst into the room "Rach, Kurt said please could you help him choose between two songs which he is preparing for NYADA?" which Finn just threw himself back on to the bed in a huff. I giggled at him. "Yea sure" I told Blaine and lent over to Finn whispering "Don't worry I will be straight back" and pecked the side of his cheek.

When I had arrived back Finn was still ley in the position which he was in before I went to see Kurt. When Finn heard his door squeak open he sat up and walked over to me pulling my arm interlocking our fingers together as we walked over to his bed. We had just started making out when we heard Carole shout up the stairs that dinner was ready. I lent up to get off the bed when Finn gently tugged me back down kissing me full on the mouth. In-between kisses telling me that we hadn't heard his mom when his door flew open with Kurt walking in telling us what we had already heard Carole call up the stairs. "Come on guys can you not just take a break from that and eat… besides each other." Kurt said very amused with himself. We got off the bed and walked hand in hand down the stairs with Kurt combing the back of my hair flat down. When we all got to the table I took a seat next to Carole and Finn with Kurt sat opposite me, Blaine to the side of him with Burt on the end opposite Carole. We all ate the lovely meal that Carole had been slaving over and started general conversation throughout the table. When we had all finished eating I helped Carole clear the table and take the dishes towards the kitchen. Finn came up behind me pulling me into a tight hug around my waist whilst I put the dishes down on the side, I turned around to face Finn smiling but then felt embarrassed as faces were all on us as we walked out of the kitchen.

"Thank you so much for having me Carole and Burt." I thanked hoping my embarrassed face would not be as obvious as I shimmied out of Finns arms. Carole just smiled at me and replied "Rach sweetie it was our pleasure, you like family, anytime." I gave everybody a hug and thanked them all once more.

Finn drove me home. In the car journey home I just kept smiling at him and he kept grabbing my hand which rested on my leg. "So thank you for staying for dinner tonight. I love it when you come over." Finn broke my silence. "Aww babe anytime I love your family… almost as much as I love you" I smiled over at him. We pulled into my drive and I could see the curtain twitch like my dads thought we couldn't see them watching. I leaned over to Finn and placed a light kiss on his lips then releasing which got ignored as he pulled my lips back on to his crashingly. In between kisses telling me how much he loves me and I did the same. We released each other but I left my hands against his chest. "That was for before" He said with that smile I loved so much. I giggled as I opened the car door. I leant back over and kissed his lips forcefully and then left. "I will ring you tomorrow… but I might not be able to see you as my dads are leaving either tomorrow night or Sunday morning for a business trip so they want to spend the day with me, Love you." I smiled. "Ok love you too. Have a good day tomorrow.".

I entered the house and almost killed my dad who was still sat next to the window which had been twitching not giving Finn and I any privacy. I kissed them both, said goodnight and went upstairs to my room.

The next morning I woke up rather early but I needed coffee. I went down stairs to a pot a coffee on the table and greeted by my dads. "Morning baby. How are you this morning?" My daddy questioned. "Morning. I'm good thanks just a little tired I guess." I answered with a smile as I reached for my coffee. We all sat down at the table as dad had made us all pancakes for breakfast as they were going to be leaving for the business trip early hours in the night. I was really going to miss them. They hadn't left me on my own for any longer than a day or two at the most and even then they had somebody to come check on me, so a week was going to be really hard.

"Rachel hunnie what do you want to do today? It's all about you. I'm really sorry that we both have to leave for work especially for a week but you can call us anytime as many times as you want. Carole said that you can go to Finns for dinner as much as you like your no trouble to them, to be honest I think you're like her daughter to her anyway and she likes having a girl in the house." My fathers told me. "Daddy, dad stop worrying I will be perfectly fine, I will ring you every day and yeah I will probably be with my friends anyway so it's not like every single day I will sat at home on my own with nothing to do. Plus I have school anyways. I will do anything today we could watch a couple movies and then go out for dinner maybe later tonight it's up to the two of you. I reassured them saying everything with a smile but honestly I was a little worried about being on my own. We all sat and watch some of my favourite movies partially the ones with Barbra in them and chatted all day. We decided that for dinner that we would all go out to our favourite Italian restaurant as a family before they had to leave. It was beautiful and I loved our day together, once we all got home I thanked them and kissed them both before saying goodbye and a kiss goodnight. My dads had gone.

I woke up the next morning rather late but I loved the lay-in. I through on my robe and went down stairs for my usual morning coffee. I sat on the couch and checked my phone to see that Finn had rang me twice to check if I was ok on my own he was so sweet, and a good morning text from daddy too.

I quickly poured myself some coffee and texted my dads back to let them know I was awake then quickly texting Finn letting him know I was ok. _'Hi baby just woke up sorry I missed your calls, I hope you're ok. R xxxx'. _I through my phone on the couch as the door bell rung and I went to go see who it was to find Finn at my door step. "Hi" I said as I opened the door and our eyes locked, "Morning or should I say afternoon." He replied to me giving me that cute adorable smile I loved so much. I squeezed him in a tight hug and kissed his lips softly as we walked inside. He walked into the kitchen and like a gentleman he made me some breakfast.

We were snuggled close on the couch when the doorbell rang and Finn got up to answer it for me. "Mom! What are you doing here?" Finn questioned as Carole entered my house.

"Hi Carole how are you" I said sitting up as she approached me

"Sweetie" she hugged me "I was just wondering how you are with your dad's not being here and if you wanted to come for dinner. There's a place with your name on it"

"Aww Carole that's so sweet thank you so much I'd hate to be intruding…" I said before being cut off

"Rach, honey don't be silly your practically family" I smiled down at my ring and back up at Finn who staring at us from the dinner table and thanked Carole before Finn practically begged her to leave.

Dinner at the Hudson-Hummel's was so nice that night, I got there for 7.15pm after Finn had left mine at 6 I only had an hour to get ready and make my way over there. Carole had cooked a very delicious Italian vegetable pasta for us all with herbed potatoes and garlic bread in the middle of the table for us all to share. After dinner Finn excused us from the table and we made our way to his room. I smashed my lips to his and shut the door behind us, Finn pulling me more and more into him as I deepened the kiss. We made our way towards his bed and continued to make out, his hand rested on the back of my legs and my hands all up in the back of his hair and neck. "Rach I managed to get the hotel cheaper for you guy's honeymoon… oh my god guys people are in the house you know!" Kurt shouted as the door bust open revealing Finn and I all caught up in our make out session. I unstraggled myself off Finn's waist and lay besides him on the bed pulling Kurt's hand to sit beside us. "I'm not sitting there" Kurt laughed.

"Come on don't be a bay nothing happened…" I said turning to Finn and he winked. "What were you saying?"

"Well I knew you guys were planning to go to Cabo for your honeymoon so I was checking on different websites like a good guy- of- honour to find out the prices and I found one cheaper than how much Finn was about to pay for last week." Kurt revealed and I turned to Finn "Aww baby, you were planning and booking our honeymoon last week? You are the best" I lightly kissed him and grabbed his hand interlacing our fingers.

"Yeah I just wanted to make our honeymoon special and book it as soon as possible" he said with feeling in his eyes and smiled before continuing "so we get some time alone which we seem to never get here" he said sarcastically looking over directly at Kurt which I laughed at.

"Don't worry we will" I winked. The rest of the afternoon Finn, Kurt and I planned as much of our wedding as we could before making many phone calls booking the temple, our reception and the hotel which our wedding was going to be held.


End file.
